


It has been a long night, my love

by Ninjaneko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Love, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 15:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12301731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjaneko/pseuds/Ninjaneko





	It has been a long night, my love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Harry Potter](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/328602) by J.K Rowling. 



“Ginny…” I roll over to my side and slowly open my eyes. Luna’s beautiful grey/blue eyes are staring back at me. Luna’s eyes always have a warm look to them. No, her whole face does. Her face has a soft, comforting glow. Her waist length daffodil colored hair is wavy and knotted.

“Wake up Ginny, no-one can see you when you go back to the Gryffindor dorm.” She smiles. That smile is what I live for. She smiles like the sun. I sit up slowly and pull on my shirt and robe. “Okay, Luna.” I reply. “I’ll see you at breakfast.” I stand up and tiptoe past Luna’s roommates. I give her one last smile and shuffle down the stairs.


End file.
